Oddities
by Lillygem
Summary: This story is for Keaira2 and my friends! Since it's for my friends it's VERY odd! Hope y'all like! Plz R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Not even Hiei's obsessiveness of Herbal Essence!  
  
* Munch, munch, munch * Hiei was stuffing his mouth with candy so that he didn't try to get Kuramas' hair somehow and Kurama was stroking his hair in a corner saying "my precious, they'll never take you, my preciousss." But then Koenma pounced onto Kuramas' head with a pair of scissors and a razor yelling " MAWHAHAHA! YOUR HAIR IS MINE!" Kurama was waving his hands around the back of his head but amazingly Koenmas' legs fit around his neck. "Hiei. help.me!" Kurama gasped out. Hiei looked up, uninterested, and went back to munching on his candy. "Hiei!" Kurama gasped out again "I'll buy you a lot.of.Herbal." He didn't get to finish because Koenma realized what he was going to say so he put duck tape on his mouth but it was to late. At the sound of Herbal Hieis' head shot up with big round eyes 'Herbaly Essence?" he asked almost in awe Kurama's head nodded wildly and he almost threw Koenma off but he had clutched his hands to Kuramas' forehead. Hiei jumped up, gave Koenma a death glare, and yelled "How dare you keep the provider of Herbal Essences from providing!" He put his hand o his sword and Koenma jumped off of Kuramas' head and flew out the window screaming and saying, "I'll get your precious sooner or later!"  
  
"May Moo Memay." Kurama mumbled. Hiei looked at him confused "Why don't you take that off?" Kurama turned around so Hiei could see that, at some point, Koenma had handcuffed his hands. "Oh I see." Hiei said as he took out his katana and sliced right through the metal of one ring and then the other. Kurama grabbed at the tape on his mouth, "OW!" he yelled then hugged Hiei saying "Thank you!"  
  
Hiei only asked "When do I get my Herbal Essence?"  
  
Kurama laughed and said they could go right now if he didn't mind walking.  
  
Later at the store.  
  
Hiei's eyes lit up then he ran down the shampoo isle practically drooling. Kurama laughed again at this and the fact Hiei's arms were full of Herbal Essence bottles. Kurama sighed, 'How does he think I'm paying for this?'  
  
"Um.Hiei? Maybe you should put some of those back." Kurama said.  
  
Hiei gave him a death glare "And give up the herbaly essence? NO WAY!" Kurama sweat dropped.  
  
"Hey Kur.um.I mean.Suichii!" Yusuke yelled coming towards Kurama and stopped when he saw Hiei still filling his arms with Herbal Essence. "ARE YOU CRAZY!" Yusuke yelled about ready to punch the red head.  
  
"No. He saved my precious." Kurama said stroking his hair.  
  
Yusuke rolled his eyes "How are you paying for all that?" Kurama blushed a little "I have no idea." Yuske face faltered.  
  
"Have him put some.err.a lot back!" He said to Kurama.  
  
"He won't put them back." Kurama stated stepping back a little.  
  
"Fine. I'll put them back!" Yusuke said looking determined, walking towards Hiei, the crowd that had gathered stepped out of his way.  
  
"Hiei! Put those back or give them to me!" Hiei gave him a death glare.  
  
"No way! Kurama said he'd buy me a lot of Herbal Essence!" Someone came by with an empty cart and Hiei just dumped his armload into it practically filling it up.  
  
"What the-" the woman didn't finish because she saw Hiei's face, which was a death glare (again!), and backed away slowly still facing him then when she was about a yard away she turned and ran.  
  
Hiei just smirked with satisfaction and started throwing the rest of the Herbal Essence bottles into it until it was overflowing, which wasn't long considering his speed, in two minuets.  
  
"Hiei, how do you think Kurama is going to pay for all that!?" Yusuke yelled.  
  
Hiei paused, looked from Yusuke to Kurama and back again, then shrugged his shoulders then went back to burying the cart.  
  
Yusuke went back to Kurama "ARE YOU AN IDIOT!?!" (How dare he insult Kurama's intelligents! *takes Botan's oar and whacks him over the head with it *@_@* * Must be punished! MUWHAHAHA!!! Eh...heh.right.)  
  
Yusuke gets up from the floor "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?" **You shouldn't fight with the author.** "You hit me!" **Aren't you observant.** "ARE YOU CALLING ME STUPID!?" **Not that I know of. I thought I called you observant.**  
  
Meanwhile Kurama and Hiei, who had actually stopped piling up shampoo bottles, were looking for where the voice was coming from. **You won't find me! ^_^** They stopped looking. **Stop talking to me Yusuke or I'll tell them about Pookie.** Yusuke paled considerably. "Ok. I won't talk to you any more just don't hit me." **No promises. And since when did the characters in a story tell the person writing the story what to do?** Yusuke glared at the ceiling. "Say. Who's Pookie?" Kurama laughed under his breath. Yusuke turned red, put his shoulders up with clenched fist, and some could see smoke rising from his head. Looking like an angry bear on fire. "Nobody. Just drop it!"  
  
*Thump*  
  
A guy close by, wearing black and white stripped clothing, had dropped his crate full of groceries on the floor with his hands in the air. Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei looked at him until he picked up the crate and went back to what he was doing.  
  
"Anyway." Yusuke said "Come on let's get out of here. Hiei, get off the shelf, you have all the bottles of Herbal Essence." Hiei crawled out from the shelves scowling. They all went to the check out counter to see how they could pay for all the shampoo.  
  
At the check out counter. The clerk looked up from whatever he was doing when he heard clunking noises but was buried in Herbal Essence bottles.  
  
He grabbed the counter to help himself up. "Umm.how will you be paying for this and paper or plastic?" He asked. His nametag said Peter.  
  
"Well we were kinda hoping you could tell us how we could pay for it" Yusuke said laughing.  
  
"I'll be right back." Peter disappeared to the back of the store then soon returned with an older guy who was missing quite a bit of hair from his head.  
  
Hiei gasped and yelled "YOU DON'T USE HERBAL ESSENCE DO YOU!" more of a statement then a question.  
  
Yusuke burst out laughing, while the guys face turned purple.  
  
"Are you choking?" Hiei asked.  
  
"NO I AM NOT!" He yelled. "Now if you don't have the money to pay for.that" motioning to the pile of bottles "then you'll have to leave without the shampoo or work off the amount of money."  
  
Kurama and Yusuke looked at Hiei pleading with their eyes to put all but a few back. Hiei gave them a death glare "I want them now." Yusuke and Kurama sweat dropped with their heads down. "Great." Yusuke said with sarcasm.  
  
Later that year after about 10 months.  
  
"Paper or plastic?" Yusuke said. *This is the last day. This is the last day. This is the last day. This is the last day.* He kept repeating over and over in his head (one track mind, huh?)  
  
Kurama and Hiei were already done with their work. *How'd I end up having to help pay off the stupid shampoo?*  
  
**You were there so you were part of it.**  
  
"I don't need a lesson!" At this the people he had just served ran as fast as they could without really running. (Walking, jogging, whatever you want to call it)  
  
"Thanks! Come again!" Yusuke yelled after them. *Stupid rules.*  
  
"All right get out of here! Your time is up and besides that you scare people away by talking to yourself." The bald guy said (never found out his name, they called him Boss there.)  
  
"Alright! See ya Boss!" Yusuke jumped over the counter and ran for the door yelling "I'm free! I'm free!" like an escaped convict. (Hm.wonder what happened to the guy in the black and white stripped clothing? *Flash of light* *Man sitting in a stone room crying into his hands looking familiar. *another flash of light* Ah, I see he was caught again)  
  
A/N: This story is for Keaira2 and my friends of course! I think it's kind of weird but what else would it be! ^_^ Hope you liked! Plz review! 


End file.
